Jim J. Bullock
|birth_place= Casper, Wyoming, United States |death_date= |death_place= |other_names= Jm J. Bullock |occupation= Actor, comedian |years_active= 1980–present |spouse= |domestic_partner= |website= }} James Jackson Bullock (born February 9, 1955), sometimes credited as Jm J. Bullock, is an American actor and comedian of stage, television and motion pictures. Early life Bullock was born in Casper, Wyoming, and raised in Odessa, Texas (although he is listed as an alumnus of Natrona County High School (Casper, Wyoming)), and was raised in a Southern Baptist home and as a youth, planned to become an evangelical Christian minister. He received a music scholarship to attend Oklahoma Baptist University in Shawnee, Oklahoma, but left school without graduating. Career Bullock became a notable entertainment figure in the 1980s when he co-starred on the sitcom Too Close for Comfort as Monroe Ficus (credited as "Jm J. Bullock") and was a regular "square" on John Davidson's updated version of Hollywood Squares (1986–1989), also substituting for Davidson as host on occasion. He also appeared as a semi-regular on Battlestars. He later became a semi-regular on ALF (from 1989 to 1990) as Neal Tanner. He guest-hosted a special episode of Super Sloppy Double Dare in 1989 where host Marc Summers and announcer Harvey played against each other. The game ended with both Summers and Harvey playing the Obstacle Course and winning all eight prizes for their respective civilian teammates. Stage assistants Robin Marrella and Dave Shikiar guest-announced that episode. After ALF went off the air in 1990, Bullock remained active with theatre, television, and film work. He briefly hosted a syndicated talk show with ex-televangelist Tammy Faye Messner. The Jim J. and Tammy Faye Show debuted in 1996, but Messner exited the program a few months later following a cancer diagnosis. Bullock continued with new co-host, Ann Abernathy, and the show became The Jim J. and Ann Show until it was canceled. Bullock was the voice of Queer Duck in the animated series of cartoons of the same name which have appeared on both the internet and the cable TV network Showtime. In 2000, Bullock was a regular panelist on the revival of I've Got a Secret. He also performed on the national tour of the Broadway production Hairspray as Wilbur Turnblad, a role he took to the Broadway stage starting September 18, 2007. Some of his other noteworthy roles include the pilled-up narcoleptic Prince Valium in the 1987 Mel Brooks movie Spaceballs, and the "Not-Quite-Out-of-the-Closet" character in the date montage at the beginning of 2001's Kissing Jessica Stein. From 2004 to 2007, he had a recurring role as Mr. Monroe, a teacher at the fictional James K. Polk Middle School on the Nickelodeon live action sitcom Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide. Personal life In 1985, while Too Close For Comfort was being retooled as The Ted Knight Show, Bullock learned that he was HIV positive. In a 1985 appearance on the game show Body Language, host Tom Kennedy described him as looking "like you're in the pink of health and all of that," to which a flustered Bullock responded "I'm, I'm...no, I'm about to die, actually. But let's not talk about that now, OK? Fabulous." Kennedy then remarked that "If you've got about four days left in you, we'll make it till Thursday," and Bullock replied, "I've got four days, yeah." In 1996, Bullock's partner of six years, John Casey, died from AIDS-related complications. Bullock is a longtime survivor of the virus and, as of 2011, was still healthy due in part to antiretroviral drugs. On February 17, 1999, Bullock was arrested outside a bar in West Hollywood, California, for possession of crystal meth, and was sentenced to probation. Filmography References External links * * * * Jim J. Bullock at Internet Off-Broadway Database Category:1955 births Category:Male actors from Wyoming Category:Male actors from Texas Category:American male comedians Category:American comedians Category:American male film actors Category:American male stage actors Category:American male television actors Category:American television talk show hosts Category:American male voice actors Category:Gay actors Category:LGBT entertainers from the United States Category:LGBT Baptists Category:LGBT comedians Category:LGBT people from Texas Category:LGBT people from Wyoming Category:Living people Category:Lee Strasberg Theatre and Film Institute alumni Category:Oklahoma Baptist University alumni Category:People from Casper, Wyoming Category:People from Odessa, Texas Category:People with HIV/AIDS Category:Southern Baptists Category:Permian High School alumni